


Of course you do

by sirene312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bearded Harry Potter, Comic, Digital Art, EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, long-haired Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirene312/pseuds/sirene312
Summary: [Fan Art] Harry comes to a shocking realization one early morning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Of course you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).



> Zigster I based this comic on your prompt and I tried to add as many things you like as I could (some are very subtle haha), I hope you like it!! ❤️


End file.
